


¡Eres Simon!

by Bea58



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Eventual angts, Gen, POV Simon, Relacion menor, Simon Padre, Simon cuidando niños, Simon-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea58/pseuds/Bea58
Summary: Simon elige mentirse, se dice que la que la pequeña es lo más importante en su artificial vida.O bien, otra historia de Simon antes de llegar a Jericho, Drabbles como capítulos.





	¡Eres Simon!

**Author's Note:**

> ¨¡Hola! Esta es mi primera vez publicando aquí, por favor sean amables.

—¿Puedo entrevistarte, Simon? —Grandes ojos verdes, cálidos y tímidos, cabello dorado perfectamente trenzado y un sonrojo de vergüenza. Es todo lo que se necesita para que Simon deje la limpieza a un lado y centre toda su atención en la pequeña frente a él. 

—¿Disculpa?

—Para el colegio, necesito una entrevista. —Es información que el androide ya conoce, es, sin embargo, la premisa lo que no entiende,

—Lo sé, Anne, pero estoy seguro que es una entrevista para los padres. 

—Si, por eso. —Las mejillas de Anne ahora son como dos grandes tomates. Con ocho años, es perfectamente consciente de lo que está implicando; sus padres biológicos rara vez están en casa y aunque el androide sabe que en el fondo ellos de verdad quieren y se preocupan por Anne y su hermano mayor, Simon es quien ha criado a la pequeña desde que tenía cuatro. 

El código de Simon marca error, CyberLife debe de haber anticipados escenarios cómo aquel, ya que un anuncio con la leyenda “Llamar a padres” aparece en su sistema. El androide ignora la advertencia, sabe que no debería alentar sentimientos más allá del cariño para con él, es una maquia y Anne tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, que aquello que lo hace ser especial es un programa, el conocimiento probablemente le rompa el corazón. 

Así que, con una cálida sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla asiente, la sonrisa de Anne es tan luminosa que su bomba de thirium duele, no puede dañar a Anne, aun si significa mentirle, o mentirse; decirse a sí mismo que la pequeña es lo más importante en su artificial vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer c:


End file.
